Training Future Imaging Scientists for Biomedicine This program is designed to produce imaging scientists that are trained both the technology and medical application of medical imaging. Medical imaging can serve as a hub for the development of many medical innovations but for this to occur, the medical imaging scientists must understand not only the technology of medical imaging but also the underlying medicine, biology and chemistry. The training of such personnel should provide the expertise to develop new imaging methods and even modalities that are based on our increasing understanding of the cellular and molecular biology. The program will include 1) Predoctoral Fellowships - These students would be selected from those accepted to degree granting programs at the University of Michigan that have specific interests in medical imaging. Such students would be assigned a co-mentor in addition to their dissertation advisor to develop their expertise in the fundamental medical issues associated with their research topic. This is a three-year program including specific compulsory and individualized didactic components. 2) Postdoctoral Fellowships a) MD Fellowships - These fellowships would be awarded to individuals holding an MD and participating in residency programs with specific training in medical imaging. These trainees would co-mentored by both a physician and basic scientist who will provide the additional technological component to their research experience. This fellowship will occur over a two-year period with a minimum of 21 months of training time and specific compulsory and individualized didactic components. b) PhD Fellowships - These fellowships would be awarded to individuals holding a PhD and desiring specific training in medical imaging or a related area. This training could be for those individuals with significant background in imaging where the additional training would be in a specific imaging area or an area of basic science that underpins imaging research. Alternatively, the fellowship could be awarded to individuals with degree(s) in a basic science that could contribute to the imaging field with the educational opportunity in medical imaging afforded by this fellowship. This is a two-year program including specific compulsory and individualized didactic components. The combination of faculty and trainees with backgrounds in medicine and basic science provides opportunities for synergy and improves the training of MDs and PhDs necessary for imaging scientists of the future. Also, training of MDs and PhDs together provides opportunities for peer teaching and collaboration that will foster a closer working relationships among imaging scientists who are similarly trained. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]